


I Think I'm Gonna Win This Time

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Leo!Kurt/Kate!Blaine, M/M, famous!klaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Avrei mai potuto lasciarti solo? Sei l’uomo della serata.-<br/>-Dimentichi che anche tu sei candidato.-<br/>Blaine si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per sussurrare al suo orecchio la risposta: -Non contro di te, per fortuna.-<br/>Kurt si voltò verso di lui e il sorriso che si scambiarono venne immortalato da mille scatti. Eppure in quel momento erano solo loro due, nella loro piccola bolla, gli stessi che avevano calcato un palcoscenico insieme per la prima volta, tanti anni prima, condividendo un duetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Gonna Win This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Spero che stiate bene.  
> Non posso davvero credere che siate 400, su Facebook! Siete davvero tantissimi e sono commossa.  
> Grazie grazie grazie.  
> Questa fanfiction è nata un po' per caso, dopo la vittoria di Leo agli Oscar (ce l'ha fatta, finalmente!!! :D). La mattina del 29 febbraio mi sono svegliata da sola alle 7.28 e, dopo aver visto le meravigliose foto di Leo e Kate ho iniziato a scrivere. Sì, lo so, probabilmente andrò all'inferno per questo. Ovviamente, non voglio mancare di rispetto a nessuno: questa è un'opera di fantasia, non prendo soldi e blabla, soliti disclaimer.  
> Quindi sì, ecco, è venuta fuori una Leo!Kurt/Kate!Blaine, un po' di getto a voi il giudizio.  
> Attenzione!: presenza rilevante di Blaine/OC(s).  
> Le citazioni in inglese e la frase che Kurt attribuisce al suo personaggio sono dal film Mr Nobody, che è meraviglioso e che invito tutti a vedere.  
> Grazie ad Ambros per aver assistito ai miei svarioni peggio di Virgilio che chiedeva ad Augusto di bruciare l'Eneide e per aver trovato il titolo (da Fireproof degli One Direction) e ad Ele, che all'inizio mi ha disconosciuto per le assegnazioni dei ruoli ma alla quale poi la storia è piaciuta; grazie a Marta per non essere morta di infarto quando mi ha trovata in cucina a scrivere all'alba e a Riccardo per aver letto e betato egregiamente.  
> E gnende. A voi, quattrocento meravigliose anime, l'ardua sentenza.  
> Con amore,  
> Ginny

  _A voi, quattrocento "Mi Piace"._

 

Quando il citofono suonò, entrambi sussultarono.

Erano seduti al tavolo della cucina di Kurt da ore ormai, senza dire una parola. Blaine era arrivato con la colazione e uno stuolo di truccatori, parrucchieri e costumisti che circa a metà pomeriggio aveva provveduto a congedare tutti – proprio tutti, anche agenti, assistenti, perfino James, che era passato per portare loro il pranzo e per chiedere a Blaine se non avesse preferito passare da casa almeno per un paio d’ore, prima di dirigersi alla Radio City Music Hall. Blaine aveva scosso la testa quasi impercettibilmente, sistemandosi il papillon di lucida seta nera.

-È ora.- disse Kurt con un filo di voce. Le mani gli tremavano. Aveva passato l’ultima mezz’ora a sistemare per colore le bustine di tè dentro la loro scatola e Blaine era semplicemente rimasto a guardare, conscio che non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, se anche avesse provato a fermarlo.

-È ora.- confermò Blaine, spingendo indietro la sedia.

Sembravano stranamente fuori luogo, lì, seduti al tavolo della cucina, impeccabili nei loro completi eleganti, i capelli acconciati e fin troppo trucco in viso per mascherare il riflesso delle luci, una volta che fossero arrivati al teatro e avessero passeggiato sul tappeto rosso.

Kurt rimase fermo e Blaine fece il giro del tavolo; si fermò accanto a lui e porse la destra in sua direzione, il braccio sinistro piegato dietro la schiena, come se gli stesse chiedendo di unirsi a lui per l’ultima canzone al ballo della scuola. L’ombra di un sorriso attraversò il volto di Kurt, mentre prendeva la mano di Blaine e si lasciava tirare in piedi. La vicinanza non li turbava. Si guardarono negli occhi, senza bisogno di scambiarsi parole. Blaine sapeva che non ne avevano bisogno. Parlavano con i gesti, loro due, con i sorrisi, con gli sguardi che si incontravano a metà stanza. Si conoscevano da talmente tanto tempo che Blaine avrebbe potuto dire che aveva perso il conto degli anni, ma non sarebbe stato vero, perché erano precisamente diciotto e sei mesi.

Diciotto anni e sei mesi da quando Blaine Anderson si era voltato ai piedi della scalinata di marmo della Dalton Academy, diciotto anni e sei mesi da quando Kurt l’aveva fermato, gli occhi azzurri e l’espressione incerta. Diciotto anni, sei mesi, un trasferimento a New York, quattro anni di università, un debutto insieme in un musical esplosivo e controverso, tre matrimoni, tredici nomination, un altro musical e un Tony che aveva fatto sentire Blaine così in colpa che– ed erano ancora lì, uno di fronte all’altro, l’uno nello spazio personale dell’altro. Blaine lo tirò in un abbraccio in cui mise tutto il suo cuore, strinse Kurt così forte da fargli male, da spiegazzargli il completo, da soffocare le sue proteste.

Scesero insieme.

Quando Kurt vide che vi era solo un’elegante automobile dai vetri oscurati ad aspettarli fuori, aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Si voltò verso Blaine, che non sembrava affatto toccato dalla cosa, ma stava invece sorridendo con gentilezza all’autista e gli stava parlando piano, quasi sottovoce, probabilmente informandosi riguardo i piani della serata.

-Blaine? Ma la tua auto…-

Lui si voltò e sorrise: -Oh, andremo insieme.- disse con tutta la calma del mondo.

-Insieme?-

Lui scrollò le spalle con semplicità: -Mi sembra inevitabile.-

-Inevitabile.- ripeté Kurt, sbattendo le palpebre troppo velocemente per risultare naturale.

Blaine esitò e si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando una mano sul suo gomito, prima di guardarlo negli occhi: -Voglio calpestare quel tappeto con te. Voglio essere lì per te, accanto a te.- Blaine fece scivolare la mano lungo il suo avambraccio e prese la sua destra, appoggiandola sul proprio petto all’altezza del cuore -Non c’è nulla che mi renderebbe più orgoglioso.-

Kurt scosse la testa, cercando di tirarsi indietro, ma la presa di Blaine sulla sua mano era salda: -Ma James, i bambini…-

-Ne ho già parlato con loro. James aveva comunque intenzione di portare i bambini più tardi, a inizio cerimonia, si annoierebbero a morte a stare ore e ore fermi. Già così sarà troppo.-

Il labbro inferiore di Kurt tremò e lui lo risucchiò tra le labbra, distogliendo lo sguardo e annuendo: -Bene allora, andiamo.-

Quando salirono in macchina, Blaine iniziò a parlare: iniziò a raccontare di cose futili, pettegolezzi, storielle, piccoli aneddoti che erano capitati ai suoi figli a scuola. Kurt appoggiò la testa al sedile, gli occhi chiusi e un vago sorriso, mentre Blaine disegnava complessi arabeschi sul dorso della sua mano, senza interrompersi.

-…e così fallì anche l’ultimo tentativo di Honey di fare i pancakes.-

Kurt socchiuse gli occhi, quando si accorse che si erano fermati: -Dobbiamo scendere, vero?-

Blaine sorrise e annuì: -Sarai fantastico.-

Kurt raddrizzò le spalle e gli lanciò un sorriso: -Sono sempre fantastico.- dichiarò, aprendo la portiera prima che l’autista potesse fare il giro e farlo per lui.

Blaine soppresse una risata e lo seguì fuori, esibendosi nel suo sorriso migliore quando i fotografi iniziarono a scattare all’impazzata. Sentiva il morbido tappeto rosso sotto le suole delle proprie scarpe, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla schiena dritta come un fuso di Kurt, davanti a lui, nel breve corridoio che li separava dalla spotlight vera e propria. Il camouflage della sua giacca rifletteva la luce dei riflettori in modo quasi ipnotizzante.

Kurt si fermò poco prima dello spazio adibito alle fotografie e Blaine lo raggiunse, sfiorando con delicatezza l’estremità della sua manica. Lo vide sorridere con la coda dell’occhio.

Quando il responsabile della sicurezza fece loro cenno, avanzarono insieme e si sistemarono l’uno accanto all’altro, ridendo all’entusiasmo dei fotografi. Blaine sentiva i loro nomi venire urlati, continuava a voltarsi a destra e a sinistra, sbattendo le palpebre infastidito davanti ai flash; sorrise quando Kurt passò un braccio attorno alla sua vita, quasi cercando stabilità, e con delicatezza lo imitò, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla. Si sorreggevano l’uno con l’altro, sostenendosi.

-Va tutto bene.- soffiò Blaine, voltandosi verso di lui e sorridendo con dolcezza.

-Sono felice che tu sia qui.- balbettò Kurt, le guance rosse sotto il fondotinta e il cuore che batteva così forte che Blaine riusciva a percepirlo.

-Avrei mai potuto lasciarti solo? Sei l’uomo della serata.-

-Dimentichi che anche tu sei candidato.-

Blaine si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per sussurrare al suo orecchio la risposta: -Non contro di te, per fortuna.-

Kurt si voltò verso di lui e il sorriso che si scambiarono venne immortalato da mille scatti. Eppure in quel momento erano solo loro due, nella loro piccola bolla, gli stessi che avevano calcato un palcoscenico insieme per la prima volta, tanti anni prima, condividendo un duetto.  
   
 

*

  
   
James arrivò poco prima dell’inizio della cerimonia, leggermente trafelato e con un insofferente Barry appeso al suo collo, Honey per mano e Alfie che trotterellava allegramente nella sua scia. Kurt sorrise, alzandosi in piedi e tendendo le mani verso il piccolino. Quando Barry lo individuò emise uno squittio, tendendo le braccia in sua direzione e facendo quasi perdere l’equilibrio a suo padre.  
  
- _Tio_!- esclamò, eccitato, scalciando.  
  
Kurt lo prese sotto le braccia, sollevandolo in alto per la sua gioia, prima di stringerlo al petto: -Ma come siamo eleganti.- commentò, facendolo arrossire adorabilmente.  
  
Honey si lanciò subito su Blaine, che non esitò a tirare la figlia maggiore sulle ginocchia, mentre Alfie si ancorò saldamente alla sua gamba, guardandosi intorno a occhi sgranati.  
  
-Non vedevano l’ora di arrivare.- esordì James, sedendosi accanto a Blaine e sporgendosi per baciargli la guancia -La tata è diventata matta per tirarli a lucido.- Blaine sorrise al gesto e all’affermazione, allungando il braccio sinistro oltre alle gambe di Honey e intrecciando le dita della mano sinistra con quelle di suo marito. Kurt rimase fermo qualche istante, osservando gli anelli gemelli che indossavano come ipnotizzato.  
  
Kurt ricordava quando Blaine e James si erano conosciuti: erano in vacanza all’Isola di Necker insieme ad alcuni amici. Blaine era partito controvoglia, era preoccupato per il suo secondo divorzio, lui e Alex si erano lasciati in buoni rapporti, certo, ma non era ancora abituato a stare senza i bambini per più di qualche ora, e Kurt aveva dovuto costringerlo a lasciare Honey e Alfie a casa di Alex, prima di trascinarlo fisicamente all’aeroporto. Kurt sapeva che Blaine aveva un reale bisogno di evasione: doveva lasciarsi alle spalle la casa che aveva condiviso con Alex e la sua vita a New York, almeno per un paio di settimane; tagliare i ponti con tutti e respirare. Ci sarebbe stato tempo, poi, di andare dal suo psicologo, di imbastire una terapia, di cercare la risposta alla domanda che lo attanagliava dal giorno in cui aveva posto la sua firma sul quel pezzo di carta: _Come ho potuto fallire di nuovo?_  
  
Quando erano arrivati al resort, James era già lì, ospite di un amico comune. Aveva notato Blaine fin dal primo istante e non si era fatto scoraggiare dalla sua iniziale attitudine scontrosa e sospettosa. Quando erano tornati a New York avevano iniziato a uscire insieme. Blaine gli aveva annunciato il loro fidanzamento un pomeriggio di agosto, poco più di un anno dopo; Kurt non ne era stato affatto sorpreso: Blaine aveva la tendenza a dare tutto sé stesso ogni volta che intraprendeva una relazione, quando si innamorava, ne era completamente trascinato; non esisteva il concetto di flirt per lui, o di storiella, i sentimenti che provava erano immensi e totalizzanti. Kurt non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’insicurezza nei suoi occhi quando aveva mormorato timidamente “Dicono che tre sia il numero magico, no?” e che altro avrebbe potuto fare se non congratularsi e stringerlo a sé?  
  
Mentre l’ennesima voragine si spalancava nel suo petto, Blaine gli chiedeva di essere il suo testimone.  
  
- _Tio_?- Barry gli piantò un piccolo indice nella guancia, perplesso dal suo silenzio, e Kurt tornò a concentrare l’attenzione sul suo figlioccio.  
  
-Sono così felice che siate tutti qui.- disse, cercando di metterci tutta l’enfasi possibile.  
  
James sorrise con gentilezza: -Non potevamo mancare per supportare Blaine – fece una breve pausa – e te, ovviamente.-  
  
-Blaine è stato incredibile.- confermò Kurt, cercando di evitare che il suo cervello cercasse un pizzico di acidità nella frase di James. Si risedette, tenendo Barry in braccio -Settima nomination.-  
  
Lui scosse la testa, lo sguardo basso: -Sono molto fortunato.-  
  
Blaine aveva questa tendenza a minimizzare, a non prendersi il merito di quello che faceva, a spostare l’attenzione sugli altri, su chi credeva più bravo, più capace, più meritevole di lui.  
  
-Non sottovalutarti.- si sentì dire, come da un altro universo.  
  
James gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco: -Kurt ha ragione.- disse velocemente, voltandosi di lato e cercando gli occhi di Blaine -Sei un grande artista e questi riconoscimenti non fanno che provarlo.-  
  
Come a voler sigillare la questione, Honey schiacciò un bacetto umido sulla guancia di suoi padre e Blaine rise, stringendola a sé: -Bene, allora prepariamoci a questa seratona.-  
  
Kurt ammiccò: -Uno dei due pagherà da bere.-  
  
  

*

  
   
Quando Blaine non vinse il suo Tony come miglior attore non protagonista in un musical fece spallucce e si alzò con tutti gli altri ad applaudire il vincitore.  
  
I bambini misero il broncio.  
  
(E anche il bambino dentro Kurt.)  
  
  

*

  
   
-Signore e signori, a presentare il premio per Miglior Attore Protagonista in un Musical, diamo il benvenuto a Andrew Rannells!-  
  
Le orecchie di Kurt fischiavano quando i presentatori iniziarono a elencare i grandi nomi con cui condivideva la nomination a miglior attore protagonista. Barry era seduto compostamente in braccio a Blaine, che si era spostato per sedersi al suo fianco, la spalla pressata contro la sua.  
  
-E il Tony va a…-  
  
Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato.  
  
-Kurt Hummel, _Just a Small Town Boy_!-  
  
Fu come se tutta l’aria gli fosse stata strappata dai polmoni: sentì l’ovazione intorno a sé e le urla entusiaste dei bambini, che erano saltati in piedi, e le mani di Blaine sulle sue spalle, mentre lo tirava in piedi e lo avvolgeva con le braccia, premendo un bacio contro la sua guancia. E improvvisamente lo stava spingendo verso il palcoscenico, ridendo e urlando esclamazioni di gioia che Kurt non riusciva a distinguere. Con gli occhi appannati, vide suo padre in piedi, nella fila dietro, l’espressione fiera e orgogliosa più che mai, accanto a lui Carole e Rachel, Jesse e tutte le persone che amava e che erano lì per lui, quella sera. Svettavano luminosi su tutto il resto, ma nulla, nulla era paragonabile a Blaine, al suo sorriso, ai suoi occhi dorati.  
  
In qualche modo riuscì ad arrivare sul palco e ad afferrare il premio con mani tremanti. Quando si trovò davanti al microfono, con tutta la sala strapiena di eminenti personalità, improvvisamente tornò indietro nel tempo di sette anni.  
   
 

_-Okay, mentirei se dicessi che non ho provato questo discorso prima, almeno altre mille volte. Non che ci avessi mai davvero… pensato con lucidità e… Devo ringraziare le persone straordinarie che mi hanno supportato e, be’, sopportato in tutti questi anni: la mia famiglia, mio marito Alexander  e i miei bambini. Il mio regista, Jesse St. James, che voi tutti conoscete, e tutto il cast di questa incredibile favola che abbiamo portato in scena. Greg, Frannie, Lisa, nulla di tutto ciò esisterebbe se non fosse per voi. E… e un uomo che è estremamente speciale sullo schermo così come nella mia vita: Kurt, sono così felice di poter essere qui e di poterti dire quanto… amore provi per te, quanto amore abbia provato per te negli ultimi undici anni e… e la tua performance in questo musical non è niente di meno che spettacolare e… ti amo con tutto il mio cuore, davvero.-_

  
   
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, la Radio City Hall era ancora davanti a lui e non era passato che un battito di ciglia.  
  
Prese un profondo respiro, cercando di recuperare nei meandri della sua memoria il discorso che tanto sapientemente la sua PR lo aveva aiutato a scrivere e a provare, nel caso avesse vinto: -Grazie, grazie a tutti. Wow, dovrei sapere come gestire queste situazioni dopo sei nomination ma…- scosse appena la testa, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre per impedirsi di piangere -Non è proprio così.- una risata senza fiato -Questo Tony non è solo mio. Insomma… questo musical è stato scritto da uno degli uomini più talentuosi che io abbia mai conosciuto, grazie David, grazie a tutto il cast e la crew. E… io sono stato solo un mero esecutore. Voglio dedicare questo premio a tutte le persone che hanno lottato per tutta la loro vita contro l’ignoranza e la discriminazione, a tutti i miei colleghi del Glee Club del liceo McKinley, a Lima, Ohio, a mio fratello. E so che sembra assurdo da dire nel 2027 ma... abbiamo davvero combattuto per questo risultato. Io l’ho fatto, tanti altri l’hanno fatto. E poi, tutte le persone che mi hanno sostenuto: Rachel, Jesse, i miei genitori che sono qui stasera e…- la voce gli morì in gola quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Blaine, ancora in piedi, una mano sul bracciolo e l’altra che teneva il piccolo Alfie per la collottola, impedendogli di correre di qua e di là -Blaine, sette anni fa, da questo palco hai detto parole bellissime che io… che probabilmente sarebbe poco appropriato da parte mia ricambiare ma… tu ci sei sempre stato e io ti ho amato fin dal primo istante. Questo Tony è anche tuo.-  
  
I momenti successivi sfumarono in applausi e baci e abbracci e sembrava che tutti volessero toccarlo anche solo per un microscopico secondo.  
Kurt si perse nel tripudio della festa.  
   
 

*

   
  
Nella confusione immediatamente successiva alla fine della cerimonia, Kurt aveva perso Blaine. Lo aveva individuato, a un certo punto, vicino all’uscita, una figura minuta avvolta nel suo abito elegante damascato, mentre parlava con James sottovoce e baciava i bambini sulla fronte, prima di aiutarli a salire in macchina insieme alla tata che era stata portata fino al teatro da un’autista dall’aria annoiata. Kurt, pur nella calca di mille persone che cercavano di ottenere anche solo una frase da lui, aveva visto che la bocca di Blaine era contratta in una smorfia di irritazione e che James sembrava più pallido e teso rispetto a prima. Non ebbe il tempo di porsi domande in proposito, però, perché Peggy, la sua agente, lo trascinò verso il bancone dove avrebbero applicato l’etichetta con il suo nome al Tony.  
  
Riuscì a isolarsi solo poco prima di lasciare la venue per recarsi all’after party. Scivolò in bagno, zigzagando tra un paio di giornalisti e la sua stessa agente, riuscendo a chiudersi in uno dei cubicoli. Prese un profondo respiro e appoggiò il Tony sul lavandino, appoggiandosi al bordo e prendendo un profondo respiro. Lo sguardo gli cadde inevitabilmente verso il premio: aveva aspettato così tanto tempo di averlo che non credeva fosse reale.  
  
C’era una parte di lui, una parte che solo Rachel, Blaine e suo padre conoscevano, che ancora pensava che fosse impossibile, tutto quello. Le persone come lui… non vincevano premi, non erano protagonisti a Broadway in un musical scritto apposta per loro, non avevano nulla di quello che a lui era toccato. E invece Kurt era lì, e non riusciva a impedire al suo cuore di battere a un ritmo esageratamente accelerato.  
  
Quando almeno il suo respiro tornò a essere regolare, Kurt piegò la testa di lato e osservò il suo riflesso nello specchio: pensò agli occhi dorati di Blaine, alla sua gioia quasi puerile, pensò ai bambini e ai loro sorrisi. Abbassò le palpebre e ripensò alle parole rischiose che aveva pronunciato: _ti ho amato fin dal primo istante_.  
  
Sospirò.  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
  
Quando Blaine gli aveva dedicato il suo Tony, la situazione era completamente diversa: innanzi tutto entrambi avevano recitato ne _Il Fuoco di Sant’Elmo_ , il musical per cui Blaine aveva vinto, in più, Alex non era nemmeno presente e la sua relazione con Blaine aveva iniziato a cigolare da settimane, a quel tempo. Quello che Blaine aveva detto… era mosso dalla condizione emotiva speciale in cui si trovava, oltre che dal fatto che Kurt era effettivamente coinvolto nello spettacolo per il quale aveva appena vinto.  
  
Quella sera invece… era chiaro che Blaine e James avevano litigato per quello che aveva detto, non vedeva quale altro motivo potesse esserci dietro. Anche Peggy gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata per la serie “più tardi faremo i conti”.  
  
Kurt sospirò e appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro: la sua vita da vincitore di Tony iniziava sotto i migliori auspici.  
  
 

*

  
  

  
_-Non riesco a credere che tu abbia vinto.-  
  
-Oh, grazie mille.-  
  
Una risata.  
  
-Quello che intendo… non riesco a credere che uno di noi…-  
  
-Sei sempre stato tu quello più convinto che ce l’avremmo fatta, Kurt.-  
  
-Spesso era solo una facciata, lo sai.-  
  
-Lo so?-_  
  

_-Dio, Blaine, davvero, dopo le cose che hai detto stasera, non sai che sei l’unico che mi conosce davvero?-_

 

  
*

  
   
Blaine non vedeva l’ora di poter tornare a casa. Da quando Kurt era sceso dal palco, James gli aveva tenuto il muso: la sua intera postura si era irrigidita e Blaine aveva dovuto letteralmente supplicarlo di rimanere, invece di salire in macchina con Honey, Alfie, Barry e la tata. Da quel momento in poi, la prosecuzione della serata era stata fisicamente e psicologicamente sfiancante.  
  
Blaine buttò giù l’ennesimo bicchiere di champagne, seduto stancamente in una poltroncina, mentre osservava torvo James chiacchierare amabilmente con qualsiasi ragazzo sulla ventina che fosse presente a quella dannata festa. Ed erano molti.  
  
-È così terribile avere perso?- Blaine alzò lo sguardo e sorrise quando riconobbe Kurt. Era in piedi davanti a lui, il premio tenuto mollemente tra pollice e indice, una mano sul fianco.  
  
-Non molto.- rispose, rilassandosi contro lo schienale -Siediti.-  
  
Kurt scosse la testa: -Ah-ah, alzati tu, ho voglia di prendere un po’ d’aria.-  
  
-Come voi ordinate, signor vincitore.-  
  
Kurt sorrise e afferrò il suo gomito, trascinandolo oltre il bancone del bar e la pista da ballo, fin sulla terrazza con tanto di piscina dell’enorme palazzo. Rallentarono solo fino quando si trovarono a debita distanza dal resto degli invitati, in una parte leggermente più buia e appartata: -Quanto hai bevuto, Kurt? Non vorrai per caso sedurmi in una di queste alcove.- ghignò Blaine, appoggiandosi alla balaustra, dando la schiena allo strapiombo alle sue spalle.  
  
Kurt ridacchiò, imitandolo e scosse la testa: -No, anche se tuo marito ne sembra convinto.-  
  
Blaine sospirò stancamente: -Gli passerà. Si sta comportando come un ragazzino.-  
  
-Be’, allora si sta circondando di coetanei.-  
  
Dallo sguardo di scuse che Kurt gli lanciò subito dopo, Blaine capì che doveva essersi reso conto della sua gaffe: -Lo sta facendo perché si è... irritato per quello che hai detto, suppongo.- lasciò andare un respiro -Dopo il fatto che ho passato tutta la giornata con te e non… be’, non con lui, con i bambini.- si massaggiò le palpebre -Dice che mi annullo, quando si tratta di te.-  
  
Kurt dischiuse le labbra e allungò una mano, sfiorando con delicatezza il suo polso: aveva i polpastrelli freddi. Blaine tenne lo sguardo basso per qualche istante, osservando quell’infinitesimale contatto.  
  
-No, lascia stare, non dire niente. Sta solo cercando un motivo per litigare.- scosse appena la testa e infine si voltò verso di lui.  
  
_Ti ho amato fin dal primo istante._  
  
C’era stato un tempo in cui Kurt era stato innamorato di lui, Blaine l’aveva compreso dopo diverso tempo. L’aveva capito nell’esatto momento in cui era entrato per la prima volta nello studio di uno psicologo, dopo il fallimento del suo primo matrimonio: Edward era stato per Blaine quello che Blaine era stato per Kurt: un mentore, un maestro, qualcuno da cui imparare cosa volesse dire perdere la testa per qualcuno, fare una follia – un matrimonio a Las Vegas, lui, il romantico per eccellenza – e rendersi conto troppo tardi di aver compiuto un errore così grande da mandare in pezzi qualsiasi cosa: la sua autostima, il suo amor proprio, la sua voglia di vivere. Blaine sapeva di essere stato l’impossibile amore adolescenziale di Kurt ed era l’unica cosa che non aveva mai perdonato a sé stesso.  
  
C’era stato anche un tempo in cui lui era stato innamorato di Kurt. Non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente in quale fase della sua vita, in quale momento nel tripudio di fallite relazioni che avevano costellato la sua esistenza. Una volta, in uno scatto di rabbia, Kurt aveva afferrato il bicchiere di scotch che Blaine aveva in mano e l’aveva scagliato a terra, rompendolo in mille pezzi: aveva urlato che forse Blaine voleva distruggersi perché non era in grado di vivere senza avere la certezza di essere tutto per qualcuno, ma che non era disposto ad accettare che qualcuno fosse tutto per lui.  
  
Quando Honey era nata, e poi Alfie dopo di lei, Blaine aveva capito cosa significasse essere tutto per qualcuno: era tutto per i suoi figli eppure continuava ad aver bisogno… a sentire un vuoto enorme in sé, qualcosa che doveva – voleva – riempire così a tutti i costi. Doveva esserci qualcuno al mondo fatto apposta per lui. Doveva esserci un lieto fine.  
  
Forse era stato in quel momento che Blaine– no. Non era quello. James era arrivato così presto, dopo il suo secondo fallimento che Blaine non era nemmeno riuscito a metabolizzare l’essere solo.  
  
Ma c’era stato un momento, Blaine lo sapeva. Un periodo preciso, breve, brevissimo, in cui doveva aver desiderato sporgersi in avanti e premere le labbra su quelle di Kurt, perché il ricordo di quel desiderio lo tormentava da sempre.  
  
_Kurt, sono così felice di poter essere qui e di poterti dire quanto… amore provi per te, quanto amore abbia provato per te negli ultimi undici anni…_  
  
-Risolverete tutto.-  
  
Blaine si riscosse e sbatté le palpebre velocemente, abbozzando un breve sorriso, sorridendo quando la mano fredda di Kurt scivolò brevemente sulla sua, prima che la tirasse nuovamente in grembo.  
  
-Sì.- confermò Blaine, lasciando andare un breve sospiro -Sai come è fatto, è solo… - scrollò le spalle -geloso di te. Di noi. In pochi possono capirlo.-  
  
-Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto oggi.-  
  
Blaine alzò la testa di scatto e sentì qualcosa spezzarsi dentro di sé: -Dici sul serio?-  
  
Kurt non lo stava guardando, era girato di tre quarti e giocherellava con l’estremità della sua giacca elegante: -Non volevo metterti nei guai con James.-  
  
-A me non dispiace.- Blaine scrollò le spalle -Se non può capirlo, è un suo problema.-  
  
-Sì.- la lingua di Kurt andò a umettare le proprie labbra -Se non può capirlo, è un suo problema.- ripeté piano, prima di avvicinarsi e abbozzare un sorriso, sistemando il papillon di Blaine e i risvolti della sua giacca, lisciandone la stoffa damascata  -Recupera James, andate a casa, parlate. Dai un bacio ai piccoli da parte mia.-  
  
Blaine strinse appena gli occhi, confuso: -Peggy mi starà cercando. Ha altri duecento produttori da farmi conoscere.-  
  
Kurt ammiccò: -Lascia che ci pensi io.-  
  
-Cos’hai in mente?-  
  
-Oh, nulla, Anderson, solo rubarti il lavoro.-  
   
 

*

  
  

_-Credo di essere innamorato di te.-_  
  
_-Credo che tu sia ubriaco, Anderson.-_  
  
_-Ero ubriaco quando ho fatto il discorso del Tony?-_  
  
_-Non lo intendevi in questo senso.-_  
  
_-Avrei dovuto sposarti secoli fa, Kurt.-_  
  
_Una pausa._  
  
_-Sì, probabilmente avresti dovuto.-_

  
  

*

  
   
Rimasero fermi qualche istante, le mani di Kurt ancora allacciate al bavero della sua giacca: -Forza, vai.-  
  
Blaine prese un profondo respiro, sporgendosi in avanti e baciando delicatamente la sua guancia: -Devo proprio?- gemette, lasciandosi cadere in avanti, subito dopo, suscitando una risatina in Kurt quando il cozzare poco elegante della fronte di Blaine contro la sua spalla gli fece emettere un mugolio di dolore.  
  
-Devi proprio. Avanti, Anderson.- disse lui con decisione, afferrandolo per le spalle e spingendolo indietro -Vai a casa, parla con James.-  
  
-Sai, forse avrei dovuto spos– -  
  
Kurt fece un brusco passo indietro, come scottato, distanziandosi volontariamente da Blaine che si sbilanciò in avanti, perdendo l’equilibrio. Fece per dire qualcosa, ma Kurt si era già rifugiato in quella che Blaine aveva imparato a riconoscere come la sua posizione difensiva: aveva avvolto le braccia intorno al proprio corpo e puntato lo sguardo verso luoghi lontani: -Buonanotte, Blaine.- disse con cortesia, ma in tono definitivo.  
  
Blaine esitò, domandandosi se avesse dovuto cercare spiegazioni, se avesse dovuto scusarsi, dire che stava scherzando; infine si limitò ad annuire: -Buonanotte, Kurt.-  
  
Forse, pensò, indietreggiando goffamente e poi voltandosi, lasciandosi la sua figura eterea alle spalle, forse quando era stato innamorato di Kurt aveva fatto bene a non accorgersene sul momento. Forse, pensò, forse non era capace di rovinare anche quello.  
  
  

*

  
   
Ogni tanto Blaine osservava i bambini e cercava di trovare i loro tratti in James. Era un passatempo sciocco, se ne rendeva conto: Honey era biologicamente figlia di Blaine – quei dannati capelli non mentivano; Alfie era tutto suo padre Alexander, con tanto di geni scozzesi e lentiggini a completare la sua chioma rossa e Barry, be’, più il tempo passava più Blaine si rendeva conto che anche il suo terzogenito condivideva i suoi geni. Nonostante questo, però, Blaine non poteva fare a meno di _cercare_ qualcosa dei suoi figli nell’uomo che lo stava aiutando a crescerli.  
  
James… James era speciale. James aveva corteggiato Blaine, lusingato Blaine, adulato Blaine finché non gli aveva concesso un appuntamento nonostante sapesse perfettamente che aveva già due figli. James lo aveva sposato in una piccola sala da ricevimento negli Hamptons, aveva accettato entusiasta la richiesta di Blaine che Honey e Alfie portassero gli anelli, aveva… aveva preso tutto di lui, aveva accettato ogni cosa, ogni difetto di Blaine, ogni sfumatura, ogni sua mancanza. Nelle sue promesse Blaine aveva detto che quando James lo aveva incontrato lui era come un vaso rotto e che lui… che lui aveva versato oro nelle sue crepe, come accade nelle culture orientali. Ci aveva creduto così tanto, in quel momento.  
  
Ed era per questo che aveva bisogno di vederlo nei bambini, perché se avesse trovato James in loro allora… allora voleva dire che era ancora la persona che teneva insieme tutto, che teneva insieme loro. Doveva esserlo.  
  
-Papà! Vieni in piscina!- Blaine si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e sorrise, tirandosi a sedere e sfilando gli occhiali da sole; gettò le gambe oltre il bordo della sedia a sdraio nell’intento di alzarsi per raggiungere i ragazzi.  
  
James stava insegnando i rudimenti del nuoto a Barry nella parte in cui l’acqua era più bassa, mentre Honey e Alfie si schizzavano, urlando e ridendo, tenuti a galla dai braccioli.  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo cellulare personale e sbloccò lo schermo, passandovi un dito quasi impercettibilmente: nulla, nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio. Aprì la chat che portava il nome di Kurt e digitò velocemente.  
  
  

   
  
-Papà!-  
  
Blaine spense lo schermo e gettò il cellulare in fondo alla borsa da spiaggia: -Arrivo, tesoro!-  
  
_Perché non rispondi? Mi manchi._  
  
 

*

  
   
Kurt non credeva possibile che un essere umano di sesso maschile così schifosamente carino potesse raggiungere quei livelli di noia.  
  
Una noia mortale.  
  
Come si poteva essere così noiosi essendo tra i maggiori finanziatori della New York Symphony? Se non altro uno avrebbe dovuto avere degli interessi che andassero oltre “sé stesso”. A metà dell’ennesima tirata sulle sue scorribande a cavallo nelle campagne del Midwest, Kurt si scusò, alzandosi nel bel mezzo di Nobu e dirigendosi a passo deciso verso il bagno. Stava diventando un’abitudine.  
  
Un sorriso malinconico si dipinse sulle sue labbra quando vide la notifica di un nuovo messaggio: sapeva perfettamente chi era il mittente.  
  

 

  
   
Kurt sospirò e si morse un labbro.  
  
Ripensò agli occhi di Blaine quella notte di due mesi prima, ripensò alle sue parole, quasi pronunciate del tutto, senza pensare. Ripensò alla stoffa della sua giacca sotto le dita e a quanto avrebbe voluto baciarlo e a quanto gli era costato trattenersi.  
  
_Ti ho amato fin dal primo istante._  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo a voce alta. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, quella frase lo avrebbe tormentato per mesi, per anni, per sempre. Da un lato odiava Blaine per non aver capito, per essere sempre stato così miope, dall’altro era sollevato: non poteva essere la causa del suo divorzio, non con James, che era tutto quello che Blaine aveva sempre desiderato.  
  
Sapeva che Blaine lo amava. Entrambi lo sapevano; a differenti livelli di consapevolezza, probabilmente, ma entrambi ne erano consci.  
  
Eppure non era mai stato il momento giusto.  
  
Non lo era stato quando Kurt aveva preso una cotta incredibile per quel ragazzo in divisa, sulle scale della Dalton Academy, non lo era stato quando si erano trasferiti a New York ed entrambi erano troppo impegnati nello studio, nella scoperta di se stessi, nel prendere consapevolezza di sé e del mondo che li circondava, non lo era stato quando Blaine aveva incontrato Edward, né quando si erano sposati in quel modo sciocco e infantile da romanzetto di serie B. Non lo era stato quando avevano debuttato con _Just a Closer Walk with Thee_ , quando Blaine aveva divorziato per la prima volta, e Kurt non aveva potuto che raccoglierne i pezzi, non lo era stato quando i ruoli avevano iniziato a fioccare e la fama era piovuta su di loro come una pioggia d’oro, e poi Blaine aveva incontrato Alex e quella volta sembrava che ci sarebbe stata una parola fine tra di loro, prima con Honey, poi con Alfie. Ma poi era arrivato il secondo musical, e il matrimonio di Blaine aveva iniziato a crollare come un castello di carte e Kurt non aveva idea di come rimetterlo in piedi quella volta perché era già stato così difficile la prima che… ma il suo aiuto non era stato necessario.  
  
Ogni volta che Blaine falliva nella sua disperata ricerca d’amore, Kurt era al suo fianco, ma mai come nulla di più di un amico; non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto approfittare di Blaine in quel modo, non con quello che li legava, non con quello che erano l’uno per l’altro.  
  
In più, non era come se Kurt avesse passato gli ultimi vent’anni della sua vita ad aspettare che Blaine si voltasse dalla parte giusta: aveva cercato anche lui, meno febbrilmente, meno patologicamente di Blaine di instaurare un rapporto che andasse oltre notti intense e favori scambiati ma nulla era mai durato più di qualche mese, nulla si era mai concretizzato a tal punto da poterlo afferrare.  
  
Il modo in cui Kurt amava Blaine così come il modo in cui Blaine amava Kurt era il modo in cui amano gli amanti che non si sono mai incontrati. Entrambi sapevano che se mai avessero trovato la strada l’uno verso l’altro, quella sarebbe stata la loro salvezza, o la loro rovina.  
   
 

_You have to make the right choice. As long as you don't choose, everything remains possible._

_Every path is the right path. Everything could've been anything else. And it would have just as much meaning._

  
   
Kurt spense lo schermo, e fece scivolare il cellulare in tasca.  
  
  

*

  
   
-Tu e Blaine avete litigato?-  
  
-No, Rachel.-  
  
_Abbiamo smesso di aspettarci._  
  
  

*

  
   
Blaine vinse il Tony come Migliore Attore Protagonista in un Musical, l’anno seguente, e lo prese dalle mani di Kurt.  
   
_Kurt, sono così felice di poter essere qui e di poterti dire quanto… amore provi per te, quanto amore abbia provato per te negli ultimi undici anni… ti amo con tutto il mio cuore, davvero._  
  
_Ti ho amato fin dal primo istante._  
   
Fu quando Blaine e James decisero di ammettere che non funzionava più e prevedibilmente pioveva.  
  
Mentre Blaine stringeva il suo premio, sorreggendo allo stesso tempo un ombrello, i giornalisti si accalcavano intorno a lui, domandandogli come mai quell’anno lui e Kurt non avessero percorso insieme il tappeto rosso.  
  
-Troppa rivalità.- scherzò Blaine con un sorriso.  
  
_L’ho aspettato, ma lui non era lì._  
  
  

*

  
   
Si trovarono così, sulla terrazza dell’albergo che ospitava l’after party, esattamente come un anno prima, ma completamente diversi. Pioveva ancora.  
  
-Chi non muore si rivede.-  
  
Kurt alzò lo sguardo e fu come se tutti i pezzi fossero tornati a posto.  
  
-Complimenti per la tua vittoria.- disse piano, alzando il bicchiere vuoto che aveva in mano.  
  
Blaine scrollò le spalle: -Do il meglio di me quando i miei matrimoni si smembrano, evidentemente.- disse con una certa dose di amarezza, appoggiandosi alla balaustra con gli avambracci, lo sguardo perso verso la selva di grattacieli. Teneva il premio in mano, in bilico sopra il salto di metri e metri -Passando più tempo al lavoro e tutto il resto. Trascurando… ho sempre pensato di essere un buon padre e un terribile marito, ma forse non sono neanche quello.- fece una pausa -Scusa, non sono venuto qui per farmi compatire.-  
  
-No.- Kurt sospirò -Sei venuto qui perché sapevi che mi avresti trovato, così come io sapevo che saresti venuto.-  
  
Blaine annuì: -Sì.- fu quasi un sospiro -Suppongo che sia il caso di smetterla di mentirci. O non parlarci affatto.-  
  
Sentì Kurt irrigidirsi al suo fianco e una piccola – quasi cattiva – parte di lui esultò per essere riuscito a farlo sentire tirato in causa.  
  
-Non potevo rimanere ancora e…-  
  
-E rischiare che la voragine tra me e James si ampliasse ancora? È successo comunque.- si passò una mano sul viso e fece una smorfia alla sensazione umidiccia -E ho cercato… ho davvero provato a metterci una pezza, ho davvero tentato di salvare quello che rimaneva per i bambini per…- risucchiò le labbra tra i denti -Mi odieranno, Kurt, ho tolto loro anche questo.- si voltò verso di lui, e non c’era supplica nel suo sguardo, solo tristezza, un infinito e triste vuoto.  
  
-Non ti odieranno. Sia tu che James siete due fantastici genitori. Sei stato incredibile nel riuscire a garantire a Honey e Alfie una sorta di stabilità anche dopo il divorzio da Alex e questa volta sarà la stessa cosa. Blaine, tu _sei_ un buon padre. Il solo fatto che questo ti spezzi il cuore dimostra che lo sei.-  
  
Blaine deglutì, scuotendo piano la testa e cercando di impedire alle lacrime di rotolare sulle proprie guance. Mantennero lo spazio tra di loro, ed era qualcosa di poco familiare, per non dire di totalmente estraneo: non c’era mai stato un problema per quanto riguardasse il contatto.  
  
Stettero in silenzio per qualche minuto, lasciandosi bagnare dalla pioggia, prima che Blaine tornasse a parlare:-Sai… tendo sempre a rendermi conto delle cose dopo che me ne succede una come questa. Pare che io abbia bisogno di un trauma per arrivare alla consapevolezza. E ciò che ho capito questa volta è forse… forse la cosa più importante e la più dolorosa,- fece una pausa, prima di specchiare gli occhi in quelli di Kurt: -La verità è che nessuno dei miei matrimoni ha funzionato perché sono sempre stato sposato alla persona sbagliata.-  
  
Kurt fece un passo indietro, un panico improvviso dipinto in volto: -No, Blaine, non dire…--  
  
-Ho passato mesi, anni a domandarmi quando fosse stato quel periodo della mia vita in cui ero innamorato di te. Ho… immaginato momenti diversi e lontanissimi e a un certo punto ho perfino pensato di essermi immaginato tutto, di aver scambiato quello che provo per te per… amore romantico. In un certo senso avevo ragione: non provo per te amore romantico. Provo… tutto. Tutto l’amore che può esistere al mondo, in tutte le sue forme, in tutti i suoi modi. Tu sei… l’unica mia costante. Sono stato capace di rovinare ogni cosa della mia vita, ma non te. Non potevo rendermi conto di quando sono stato innamorato di te perché lo sono ancora. Lo sono da sempre. Ti ho amato per gli ultimi vent’anni della mia vita.-  
  
-Blaine…- la voce di Kurt era strozzata nella sua gola.  
  
-Lo so che è tardi. Lo so che… dio, chi è l’idiota che impiega vent’anni a realizzare una cosa del genere? Volevo solo… Non lo so, ho mandato a puttane tutto stanotte e volevo completare l’opera, probabilmente.- tirò indietro i capelli con una smorfia.  
  
-Forse lo hai fatto.- soffiò Kurt.  
  
  

*

  
   
Passò un altro anno.  
  
Un anno in cui Blaine ricominciò a costruire la sua vita, pezzo per pezzo, mattone per mattone, e lo fece da solo perché aveva bisogno di sapere che _bastava_. Che era sufficiente, che era _abbastanza_ per sé stesso e per i suoi figli. Non doveva avere per forza qualcuno che lo salvasse, qualcuno che gli facesse sentire che c’era del buono in lui, che c’era qualcosa che valeva la pena amare.  
  
Decise di prendere un anno sabbatico, un anno solo per sé e per la sua famiglia, per organizzare la propria vita come avrebbe dovuto fare da troppo tempo.  
  
Quando si trovò ad allacciare il papillon dietro le quinte, prima di salire sul palco per consegnare il Tony come Migliore Attore Protagonista in un musical, il suo cuore batteva furiosamente. Annunciò le nomination quasi automaticamente, evitando di riflettere sul peso di un nome in particolare: non voleva che si sciogliesse sulle sue labbra.  
  
Ci vollero due tentativi prima che riuscisse ad aprire la busta, le mani tremavano pericolosamente e scivolavano sudate sulla carta lucida. Sorrise scuotendo la testa, quando riconobbe la prima lettera.  
  
-E il Tony va a…- alzò lo sguardo -Kurt Hummel, _Transitioning_.-  
  
Frannie Brown, accanto a lui, iniziò ad applaudire sentitamente: -Sembra che questi due ci stiano monopolizzando, signore e signori.-  
  
Kurt si alzò in piedi, le guance rosse e un’espressione meno stupefatta di due anni prima; Blaine poteva ancora sentire il tessuto camouflage della giacca che aveva portato allora: quel giorno indossava un completo color ruggine e svettava meravigliosamente in mezzo a tutto il nero. Fece le scale compostamente, con grazia ed abbracciò Frannie prima di prendere il premio dalle mani di Blaine: si sporse in avanti e strinse brevemente il suo braccio.  
  
Si voltò infine verso il microfono, e lo guardò qualche istante, prima di iniziare a parlare: -Grazie a tutti. Frannie, hai ragione, ti prometto che la smetteremo di passarci di mano il premio ogni anno, ma cosa possiamo farci se siamo i migliori?- una risata attraversò la sala -Sto scherzando, naturalmente, c’erano almeno altre quattro persone che lo meritavano quanto me.- prese un profondo respiro -Voglio dedicare questo premio alla mia famiglia, ai miei amici, ai colleghi, come sempre. Ma anche…- esitò e tutto il suo corpo si voltò verso destra -a te, Blaine. Ormai sta diventando una tradizione, no?-  
  
Blaine sentì un groppo formarsi nella sua gola.  
  
- _Transitioning_ è un musical che parla di scelte, di crescita, di andare avanti. Non credo di poterlo fare se non con te. Come canta il mio Alistair, a metà del secondo atto: _Questo è tutto quello che ho aspettato, per tutto questo tempo, rinunciando a tutte le vite possibili, in cambio di una sola, con te._ -  
  

  
*

  
   
  
-Quando ti ho incontrato, a sedici anni, pensavo… credevo nel profondo del mio cuore che non avrei mai amato nessun altro, mai. Quando… quando ti sei innamorato per la prima volta, quando ti sei innamorato di qualcuno che non ero io, quando l’hai sposato, ho deciso che non mi sarei mai affezionato a nessuno, mai più, non mi sarei mai fermato in nessun posto, non avrei tenuto niente per me; ho deciso di fingere di essere vivo. Passavano gli anni e tu… ho sempre saputo che anche tu mi amavi. Mi amavi nel tuo modo strano, e… universale. Probabilmente ho compreso il modo in cui amavi prima ancora di te. Amavi tutti per bisogno d’amore ma solo me per il semplice piacere di amare. James una volta ha detto che tu ti annulli per me: la verità è che ci annulliamo l’uno nell’altro e non l’uno per l’altro.-  
  
-Non ti ho mai amato per il semplice piacere di amare. Ti ho sempre amato per il semplice piacere di amare te.-  
 

_And this is what I've been waiting for, all this time,_  
_renouncing all possible lives, for one only, with you._

  
  
  
  
 


End file.
